marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Badman Meets the Battle-Cub | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Russ Heath | Inker2_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle3 = Death Trap! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = While camping out in Wyoming, Kid Colt hears a gun go off and tracks its source. He spies another outlaw named Moccasin Joe Cass had shot down a Native American. Kid Colt gets the drop on him, but finding Cass beneath his notice for being so low as killing a man for a meager amount of gold dust, Kid Colt instead lands him a solid punch and tells Moccasin Joe to leave the state. After Joe flees, a war party of Native Americans attacks Kid Colt, thinking he had murdered their brave. Kid Colt mounts his horse Steel and rides for cover. Meanwhile Moccasin Joe has ridden into the town of Jackson Bluff and has convinced the local sheriff that Kid Colt murdered the Native American he had killed earlier. The sheriff gathers a posse and rides off to catch the Kid. Riding through a mountain range. Kid Colt finds himself caught between the army of Native Americans and the posse from Jackson Bluff. He escapes both parties by ordering Steel to jump off the side of the cliff and into the river below. Realizing that Moccasin Joe is responsible for his troubles, Kid Colt rides into Jackson Bluff ahead of the posse and tracks him down to the local saloon. Kid Colt then orders Joe to draw, but he is too slow and Kid Colt shoots his Joe's gun belt off. When Moccasin Joe tries to flee, Kid Colt catches him in a lasso and drags him outside. Hanging Cass upside down from a tree, Kid Colt forces him to confess to his crimes to all gathered. With the confession made, Kid Colt rides off and the sheriff soon returns. When it's learned that Moccasin Joe had lied, the sheriff shoots the rope that is suspending him, causing the troublesome crook to land on his head. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Ghost of Cactus Canyon! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Romita | Inker4_1 = John Romita | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Would-Be Outlaw! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = In the border town of Lasso, Kid Colt is spending some time in a saloon listening to a guitar player. However his enjoyment is short lived as he gets a sense that there is trouble in the air. Looking out the window he sees the posse that has been chasing him since Alvaregordo are pulling into town. Kid Colt quietly exits out the back of the saloon, but spots some of the posse coming around his way. A young man named Roy Lang suddenly appears and helps Kid Colt escape by sneaking in through Roy's room and from there he manages to jump out of the window onto his horse Steel and manages to escape the posse. Later on, Kid Colt has set up camp in a hidden glen for the night. He is surprised when Roy manages to follow him and realizes that the boy wishes to be Kid Colt's sidekick. Kid Colt agrees to let the boy ride with him hoping to convince him that the life of an outlaw is not one to be glorified. They go on a long ride and Kid Colt purposely avoids any posses that are after him. Eventually, after showing off his shooting skills and convincing Roy that he is nowhere near as good a shot as he needs to be in order to be an outlaw, Roy realizes that being an outlaw is not the life for him and returns home to his family. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}